CoA: Tatsumiko Umeboshi
by Tacoz Dragon
Summary: Tatsumiko's story of how she joined the CoA. I own Tatsumiko and Kitsune, all other characters belong to their respected authors. Flames welcome
1. Prologue

_Fire whipped through the air, blazing, and burning everything in sight. Almost as if it had a mind of it's one. Cold, lifeless, destroyed, the village was defenseless from an attack so ferocious. Militia, invading armies, none could do this kind of damage, not this destructive, not this ruthless. The culprit was one the villagers would have never saw coming, one so young, so fragile, so unexpected. But whether they had a warning or not, they could have done little to stop it. None have seen such a beast, and little could even begin to imagine it. Eyes so cold, so empty, it held no hesitation with every blow. Every strike left all in its wake dead and devastated._

_A small girl, alone and crying, sat with her knees to her chest, staring out at what was left of her village. "Who did this?" she thought, "Was it me? No, I-I couldn't have. No, I didn't! I didn't do that! Right?" But no answer came. Fear and sadness filled her eyes with her tears. What know? What could she do? Her parents are dead, her village too. What could a little girl do in a land filled with blood thirsty and murderous demons around every corner? A little human girl wouldn't have a chance alone._

_But as unlikely as her survival may have seemed, she somehow managed to live all those years on her own. As the years passed, she became stronger. As time passed she became colder, heartless, and cold-blooded. She became a mercenary, spreading fear, carnage, and destruction. Hundreds of years passed, and her reign of terror seemed endless. But, one day something happened that could change all that. Something that could stop her, and put her on a better path. Someone that could change her life. But will it? Will it work or will it fail?_

Important Note: "Somemone that could change her life." Doe not imply that she falls in love with the "Someone". I will say this once; there is NO romance in this story. Period.

Anyway, So here's the prolouge. I'm aware it's rather short, especially compared to "The Darkness in One's Heart", but still. Review pwease!


	2. Tatsumiko vs Sesshoumaru

"Damn Dog!" The woman yelled as she was thrown backwards, glaring at the silver-haired dog-demon that through her. He too was glaring. She stood up and dusted her lavender short kimono off. She started towards him, grabbing a sword that was stuck in the ground as she approached. In a blur of motion, she stood in front of him, both their swords clashed against each other.

"Do you still hate me because I have the sword you want?" She said, teasing him. He shoved her back, but she caught her balance. "The Sounga is mine now, I went to Hell and got it. If you want it that badly," she crouched down a little, sword in front of her ready for attack, "Come and take it." And with that, he ran towards her. And thus started a sword brawl, her long purple hair wiped through the air with every twist and flip. The sound of metal clanging together could be heard for miles, the flashes of white and purple with such a frenzy through the clearing, it was almost impossible for the naked eye to keep up with.

Her sword flew through the air, landing with a thud in the forest behind her, lost in the trees. She looked back at Sesshoumaru, glaring. Both were panting, they had been at it for hours, though he was hiding it.

"Kitsune!" she said. A small brown and red fox popped it's head up out of some bushes. "Go find my sword." The fox did as it was told and scurried off into the woods, to find its master's sword.

Sesshoumaru made a movement to follow after the fox, but she jumped in front of him, blocking the way.

"What? Can you not fight me without that sword?" He said in an almost mocking tone.

"I do not need it; I just want to finally kill you with it. It would be quite ironic. And you know how much I like irony." She said "And besides, you leave her out of this, and I'll leave your little Rin out of it" she smirked. That comment started another all out brawl.

And, that's the first chapter of Tatsumiko's story. The CoA isn't in it yet, but they will be in the next few chapters. And no, there is no romance in this story. So, no Tatsu/Sesshy. They just hate each other.


	3. Slop Doggy

Disclaimer: I do not own Slop Doggy, Sounga, Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru. I do own Tatsumiko and Kitsune. Literally and legally.

* * *

The juvenile fox scurried through the forest, sniffing the ground and air in searched for its master's sword. She jumped over a fallen log to find said sword, stuck in the ground in the middle of a small clearing. The tilted sword glistened in the sinking sun as she approached it. She trotted up to it and sniffed, to make sure it was what saw it as. The lethal aura surrounded the sword was all too much to make the poor fox cower. But she did as she was told, and she sat next to it, waiting for her master to come and get it.

She would take it to her, but the sword is possessed by such a strong dragon demon that only the ever strongest of demons can even hold it without possessed by the demonic sword themselves, let alone wield it properly. And those who can wield it to its full potential she could count on one paw.

As she sat waiting, a dark portal appeared out of thin air. Out stepped a man dressed in a black flowing cloak that match his eyes, brown hair, he wore a large sword on his back, and more regular looking one at his side. He looked up and said, "Ah, good ol' Feudal Era. Wonder where Inu-Kun is?" He looked around the clearing, and spotted Kitsune sitting next to an interesting looking sword. "Hello, what's this?" As he approached the sword, the fox got up and stood in front of the sword, trying to protect it.

"Shoo" He got closer and nudged her out of the way. But she wouldn't give up that easily, she jumped back in front of the Sounga, puffing up her fur and arching her back as to try to seem intimidating and hopefully scare him away. But to no avail, the man gave the fox a jolt of electricity, not enough to do major damage, but just enough to make her move. It worked, it sent her backwards about four feet. She whimpered and hid behind a fallen log.

"Such a strong aura," spoke the sword in an eerie, low voice, "Perhaps enough to wield a sword such as I."

The man inclined his head, "You can speak?"

"Of course I can."

"You're not a Zanpaku'to, are you?"

"I am not. I am a sword forged in the bowels of Hell"

"So you're strong, right?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course. Not even the strongest of demon can even touch me. But, I am sure, a being such as you would have no problem."

"Sounds like a challenge..." A grin crossed his face, "Why not?" He reached his hand out and took hold of the handle, and as he did, a powerful aura swept through him. Dark purple vine-like tendrils wrapped around his arm, securing the sword so he could not let go.

"Khh... you're a smart little sword, aren't you?" He said, now completely aware he was possessed by the sword.

"Hm, quite." The sword said, sounding triumphant.

* * *

"What, can you not fight me without that sword?" repeated the dog-demon mockingly. The purple-haired woman stood staring blankly out towards to woods, as if watching something that wasn't there.

She looked back at Sesshoumaru, glaring, "Oh shut it" she said before inhaling and exhaling a massive burst of flames, causing the demon to jump back in retreat. "Weather you like it or not, I'm finished here. Atleast for now." And she vanished in a swirl of purple smoke. He glared at the spot where she stood.

* * *

"So, now that you have complete control of me, what do you plan to do?" Asked the man

"First, kill a certain someone," Answered the sword, "Here she is now"

He looked up towards a tree to see the purple-haired from the other scene, standing in a tree, steely grey eyes glaring down at him.

"Oh, Hello" He said, "Is this your sword?"

"Yes, and I would like it back. Now."

"Believe me; I would like to give it back to you. But it's taken control of me, and I can't seem to move my body."

"Fine then," she said cracking her knuckles, "I'll just rip your arm off." She thrust toward him, claws bared and ready for attack.

"No way! I need that arm" He said, leaping backward.

She hit fist first in the ground, "I need that sword, so to bad." She swung at him, he dodged it and jumped back again. "Come on, I need that hand, Can't you just rip the sword off?"

"It's kind of attached. And I don't feel like it." She did a round-house kick, but he ducked, swinging the sword saying, "Watch out!" She dodged and half cart wheeled away.

He lifted his arm into the air, and started to spin the tip of the sword in circles, "Oh, this can't be good" he said as dark red swirls started to appear around Sounga. All the birds in the area flew away from the ominous presence that filled the forest air.

"No the hell you don't" she said as she ran behind him, she pinned her leg against him locking him in place. She grabbed his free arm with one hand, pinning it behind his back, while the other hand grabbed the sword arm, the Sounga still trying to release the Dragon Twister.

"Woah, way too close for comfort" he said as she bit his sword arm, prying the accursed sword from his hand. "Why are you biting me?" But she gave no answer. The Sounga tapped into part of his powers and blasted her off with spiritual energy. She hit the ground, but quickly jumped back up, growling.

"Kitsune!" she called, the brown and red fox jumped out from behind the fallen tree and ran over to Tatsumiko. "I need the Doutsuu seal" The fox pawed at the ground three times and a paper sutra seal appeared where her paw was. Tatsumiko picked it up.

"Awe, she's so cute. Hello little one" He said watching the fox, which in turn hissed at him. "It's not my fault, the sword possessed me, blame it. Under its demon exterior, I'm cute and cuddly!"*

The fox hissed again, "You electrocuted me!"

"I'd never electrocute a little cutie like you" _"heh...oops"_

"Yah, tell that to my tail!" she waved her slightly smoked tail. Tatsumiko took the opportunity to get behind him and slap the sealing sutra on his back. As soon as it made contact,s he released a small bolt of electricity from, her hand that conducted and amplified through the seal, successfully comically frying him and he fell into a pile of smoking ash. "Ow..." The Sounga fell to the ground.

"Baka" she said as she picked up the sword, sheathed it, and started to walk away.

He stood up and dusted himself off "Impressive. How can you control that sword so easily?"

"Only an extremely powerful youkai can touch it, let alone not be possessed by it." She didn't stop walking. Kitsune sat right next to the man, sniffing his arm. "Very impressive. I could use someone like you in my army.

"Use?" she repeated, she turned to look at him. "I am not some to be used. Who are you?"

"Just someone from the darkness seeking revenge" he said calmly, reaching to pet the fox. She flinched at the sudden movement, but let him.

"Haven't heard that one before" She said sarcastically. But as she thought about it, she actually hadn't heard that exact line before. "So why do you want me?"

"I could use your talents and power." There's that "Use me" again, she thought.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. And besides, I help no one, especially those who try to steal my sword."

"I didn't know it was your sword. And besides, aren't you tired of this world? Don't you want to see others?"

She inclined her head a little, narrowing her eyes. _"Can he travel to different worlds? Explains how I didn't sense him come into the area."_

"Do you mean like the ninja world?" she questioned. He nodded.

She has been to the world of ninja, but other than that one and her home world, she hasn't been to any others. And to be honest, she wouldn't mind visiting other worlds, to exploit her reputation. She's already known as the Dragon from Hell here in the land of demons for a good reason, and the ninja are well aware of her carnage, S-ranked assassinations, and ruthless demeanor. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Free ticket, so to speak, and all she had to do was help him with his revenge. Sounds simple enough.

She walked up to him, examining him head to toe as she did. "Sounds fine by me. Its better than staying in this bloody world."

He grinned, "Welcome aboard."

"Just like that?" she questioned, slightly intrigued by his suddenness, "You would let us come with you, with no curiosity as to who we are? You didn't even ask my name. How do you know you can even trust us?" Not that she was planning to slit his throat as he slept, but still.

"Simple, if I can't trust you, I'll get rid of you." She arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Don't believe me? Please listen when I say that if I can not trust you..." He flash-stepped behind her, "I can easily remedy that situation"

She stood still, "I never said you couldn't."

"Good. Glad we're on the same page. Shall we get going?"

"And where would that be?"

He turned and made a cut in thin air with one of his swords, a dark portal appearing just like the one he arrived in "To our headquarters"

She hesitated, she had only just met him and he's still so trusting. She looked towards him, _"He reminds me so much of..."_ she shook the thought out of her head. She didn't want to think about it, but still.

"_He trusts me, but can I trust him?"_ Her question was answered when Kitsune walked up toward the portal, sniffed it curiously, and sat next to it facing Tatsumiko, as if signaling that is was safe. If there was anyone in the world that she could trust, though she wouldn't admit it, it was Kitsune. Years of tenacious loyalty have proven that. With one last glance at him, he walked through the portal, closely followed by Kitsune and then himself. _"This should prove interesting"_ she thought.

* * *

Yah, I know bad cliffie. Bad ending. Anyway, it's a lot longer than the last chapter!

Notes: Although this story's setting is in Inuyasha, Kitsune is not a fox demon like Shippo. She is one of _Inari's_ kitsune, named Kitsune.

Kitsune is Japanese for fox, no surprise there.

Tatsu means dragon, and miko means sorceress.

Umeboshi means dried plums, I chose this not for her color scheme, but so it fits with the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist's fruit theme. (Naruto)

I will be putting up a side story of miscellaneous and seemingly random adventures of Tatsumiko, Kitsune, and Slop. It is just meant as a side story to get a better understanding of the characters.

Read And Review!


End file.
